Embarrassing First Kisses
by PunkPrincess8945
Summary: After a mission Lucy and Natsu accidentally kiss and after that everything changes between them. NaLu along with other ships. Rated T for language and possible inappropriate scenes for younger readers.
1. Authors Note

**Authors** **Note**

Hi

* **Slowly** **creeps** **out** **from** **corner** **of** **the** **room***

So I just wanted to say that this is my first ever fanfiction and I'm a bit nervous about putting my writing out there but please support me on this.

I will try my hardest to keep this up and will try to update regularly but I have school and homework and blah blah blah I'll spear you he details but yeah I'm busy but if you decide to stick with me on this then thank you and I promise I will try and make it worth it.

And I know that this sounds all needy and shit but please review my story I'd love to hear what everyone thinks about my writing, whether it's constructive criticism or positive reviews about my writing I'd love to hear ways that I could improve my writing.

Just a reminder though I am in secondary school so please don't be too harsh about this coz I'm trying.

Well I hope you all have fun reading and oh I almost forgot this is going to be a NaLu fanfiction along with other ships thrown into the mix, i'll write others in he future but this is just a start.

ENJOY!

* **Creeps** **back** **into** **corner** *


	2. First Kiss

It all started with a kiss. It wasn't intended to happen. But it did.

* * *

"Hey, Natsu" Lucy said in a voice so quiet and soft it was almost as if it was a whisper.

"Yeah"

"Thanks for...well...you know...saving my ass _again_ "

"Oh...no problem" Natsu said serving one of his signature, toothy grins on the side.

Lucy turned to give Natsu a kiss on the cheek as gratitude for saving her ass once again and all of a sudden Natsu turned his head to the side causing Lucy's lips and Natu's lips to collide together in the form of a kiss.

They both pulled away, flustered and shocked by the event that had just happened.

Well you can't blame them, I mean it was their first kiss!

"Uhhh...byenatsuseeyouattheguildtomorrow!" Lucy exclaimed in rushed words that merged into one.

Then she ran.

She ran as fast as her legs could carry her till she was around five blocks away.

"Oh fuck. That...was NOT...supposed to...happen. What's...going on? Why is...my heart...beating...so fast?" Lucy said through rushed breaths trying to get into her lungs, "It's probably just from the running. Yeah the running that's what it is" She mumbled to herself.

While Lucy was making her way home to recall the event that had just occured, Natsu was left stod there dumbfound by what had just happened.

.God _my first kiss_ thought Natsu as his face turned scarlet red, replaying the matter at hand in his head over and over again, before turning around and walking home.

* * *

The next day at the guild, Lucy and Natsu didn't even have one conversation, they didn't even greet each other. Which for them, was very unusual.

Natsu challenged Grey to endless fights and Lucy hesitantly stepped over to the bar to talk to discuss the development in her and Natsu's relationship with Mirajane.

"Hey Mira."

" Oh, hey Lucy...soooo...how's things with you and Natsu?" Mira questioned.

"Weeeeeeell things are okay...I guess."

"What? Why just okay? Did something happen? somethng happened didn't it!" Mira exclaimed excitedly.

Lucy just nodded.

"Okay, spill"

"Okay, so..."Lucy started, "Yesterday when me, Happy and Natsu had finished our mission I thanked him for saving my ass again and then I..."Lucy trailed off.

"Sorry I didn't quite catch that last part." Mira stated.

"So I went to kiss his cheek to thank him properly but he...kinda turned his head...and...we kissed!" Lucy blurted it out before she knew what she was saying.

"OH MY GOD, wait so you actually KISSED him, I can't belie, well I can but STILL, I can already hear wedding bells in the distance."

"First, can you pleeeeaaaase keep your voice down, second, WHAT THE FUCK NO there will NOT I repeat NOT be a wedding that's going a bit too far don't you think."

"Okay, okay i'll be quieter, but you actually kissed its finally going to happen!" Mira exclaimed.

"What's going to happen?" Lucy questioned.

"Isn't it obvious."

Lucy tilted her head to the and scrunched up her eyebrows in confusion.

Seeing her confusion, Mira said, "You and Natsu are going to get together, eeeeeeekkkkkk." She squeaked with excitement.

Lucy's eyes bulged and if it was physically possible her jaw would have dropped all the way to the floor

"What NO WE'RE NOT! We're not like that at ALL. He doesn't like me and I don't like him, that's how it is and it is NOT going to change."Lucy flinched a bit at that last part. Something about those words just didn't sit right with her, almost as if she was denying it.

"Oh, come ON Lu-chan. Everyone knows that you and Natsu have a thing for each other, it's so obvious."Levy chirped into the conversation.

"Oh hi Levy-chan but what do you mean by everyone knows? What do they all know?"

"Lu-chan their not stupid you know, they they can tell that you have a thing for each other whether you and Natsu figure it out or not, we can tell." Levy answered.

Lucy hadn't noticed how much time had passed while having this conversation and after a few more hours passed it was dark outside so Lucy decided that it was time for her to head back home and get some sleep.

"Okay well they can think whatever they want but it doesn't mean that it's true."

"Well I think it's about time I head home to catch up on my beauty sleep, I didn't even manage to get a wink last night."

"Wait Lu-chan i'll walk you home, it's getting pretty late."

"Don't worry Levy-chan, I don't live that far from here i'll be fine."

"Okay, bye Lu-chan."

"Bye Levy-chan."

* * *

"Hey, Levy where'd Lucy go?" asked the young dragon slayer.

Levy jumped about three feet into the air.

"Oh, Natsu you scared me. She went home about a minuet ago."

"Okay thanks Levy."

"No problem."

"Let's go Happy."

"Aye, sir." replied the blue exceed

Natsu ran out the guild doors and headed for Lucy's house.

* * *

"Careful Miss Lucy, that's dangerous." yelled the random men on the boat as Lucy walked along the edge of the canal.

She just ignored them, as usual, and continued to walk along the edge.

"Hey, Lucy wait up." Natsu shouted.

Lucy kept waling, ignoring Natsu, wanting to avoid him after yesterdays event.

She felt a massive, warm hand land on her shoulder.

"Eeeekkkk." she squeaked in shock, only to turn around and find that the hand belonged to a very tired out Natsu.

"What do you want Natsu?" she asked in a voice soft enough for him to tell that she wasn't being obnoxious.

"I was supposed to come to your house tonight, remember." He replied in a voice that screamed duhh.

"Fine, but your sleeping on the sofa this time."

"Sure, Lucy"

She couldn't help but feel a little sad about the fact that he had forgotten about the kiss, either that or he was a really good actor.

Lucy had a quick shower and changed into her PJ's (if you can really call them that) and got into bed, only to find the dragon slayer and a blue cat asleep in it.

"NATSUUUUUUUU!" Lucy yelled, causing him and Happy to jump up in surprise and fall out of the bed.

Natsu yawned,"Mhhhhh, what is it Lucy?" He questioned innocently.

" . _MY_.Bed." she yelled, pausing for emphasis.

"But I am out of your bed Lucy." Natsu stated, in a 'smart-ass' way.

"But you were in it a minuet ago so I was making sure that you got the message."

"What message?"

Lucy face-palmed.

"Right I will say it one more . .Bed." She said obviously, as he was getting on her last nerve, pointing to each object and person to idicate what she meant.

"Ohhhhhh."

"Yes, ohhhhhh, do you get it now?"

"Yeah, yeah I have to sleep on the sofa, honestly I don't see what the problem is with me sleeping in your bed, i've done it before so what makes it different now?"

"That happened once, _ONCE_ you hear me? An just in case you forgot I am a _female_ who needs _privacy_." she stated.

"Please, please! PLEASE! Can I sleep with you in your bed just for tonight? Pretty, pretty please?" He asked, pouting his bottom lip out and using the puppy eyes. Lucy's one weakness.

 _Fuck. Why the puppy eyes. ANYTHING but the puppy eyes._ Thought Lucy.

He already knew he had one.

"Oh, fine but just for tonight."

He nodded.

They climbed under the covers and snuggled down to go to sleep.

"Night Natsu."

"Night Lucy."

"They liiiiiiiiiike each other." purred Happy in his sleep.

Natsu was out like a light, or so Lucy thought, he was actually replaying the event from the other day in his head.

 _Stupid Lucy, making me feel like this. What is this feeling I wonder?_ Natsu thought to himself.

After a minuet or so of thinking he went to sleep.

Lucy on the other hand , couldn't even get a wink of sleep that night because of yesterdays event. It kept on playing its self over and over again in her head all night.

 _Stupid Natsu, why'd he have to make me feel like this_ Lucy thought to herself.

 _They can tell you have a thing for each other whether you and Natsu figure it out or not._ Levy's words from earlier echoed in Lucy's head till she finally managed to settle down and go to sleep.


End file.
